Once upon a time
by RaquellaRose
Summary: The W.I.T.C.H. gang and friends were looking at a Fairy tale book. When all of the sudden the Heart opens up a portal into the book. Now they are in the books as Fairy tales. What will happen next? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Where is the book?

**Hey everyone. This is my third fic and my second w.i.t.c.h. fic so  
tell me how it is. Also I am adding a character in here. Her name is   
Amber and she is Caleb's sister and a shape shifter. She is from my  
first W.i.t.c.h. fic called "Caleb's sister" I know great name. Any  
way she is in here and I own here. Also Aldarn is in here to and him  
and Amber are kind of a thing. I know that sounds weird but it is  
really sweet. Oh and I do not own W.i.t.c.h. or any of it's character  
except Amber of course. Anyway her is the fic and Review please. If  
you make a suggestion I may put it in the story. Oh and no flames  
please! Oh and Amber is about 5'5", petite with long brown wavy hair.**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
****Merridian**

Amber and Aldarn were in the Attic of Amber's house on Merridian.  
(She also has her own separate house in Heatherfield.)

"So tell me again what we are looking for." Aldarn said as he started  
to pick up some boxes and move them around.

"I told you, Haylin is going to help out at the community library by reading to little children. So I am trying to find Caleb's and my big story book of fairy tales" Amber said to him as she blew dust off of some boxes.

As they were looking they heard somebody walking down stairs.

"Hey sis you up there"? The voice of Caleb yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea, me and Aldarn are up here in the attic" Amber called back to him.

Caleb started to head to the attic as soon as she said the name "Aldarn". Aldarn is his best friend. They did everything together. They fought Phobos, planned the rebellions, hung out, played together when they were little, and even picked on Amber when they where little. That was before Aldarn and Amber started to go out. Not that they weren't perfect for each other. They were both strong and intelligent but what happened if they broke up? Aldarn may not want to be friends with Caleb anymore because of Aldarn and Amber may head back to earth to live there for a little bit. He would loose both of them in one big strike.

Caleb walked up the stairs to the attic and looked for both of them. Aldarn was standing next to a big trunk as he rifled through it. Amber was several feet away as she looked through some boxes.

"What are you two looking for?" He asked. He was happy that those two weren't making out or anything.

"Were looking for the book of fairy tales that dad use to read to us when we were little" Amber said as she started to look through a new box.

"Aren't you a little to old for fairy tales?" Caleb asked with a little smirk.

"Ha ha very funny." Amber said as she threw a shoe at him that she had dugged up out of one of the boxes.

He dodged it and it hit the wall behind him.

"She wants to lend it to Haylin so she can read it to some kids." Aldarn said with his head held buried in the trunk.

"Do you know where it's at"? Amber asked her brother.

"Umm I think it's somewhere in the attic." Caleb said

"Thanks bone head. I would have never thought of that" She said to him as she grabbed another shoe from the box and threw it at him.

The shoe this time hit him in the top of his head.

"You're going to pay for that later" Caleb said as he rubbed his head

"Found it!" Aldarn yelled as he pulled out a big book from the trunk.

It was a big brown leather book. Except for the spine which was black with a little bit of gold on it. There were little green gems on each of the corners of the front cover. In the middle of the front cover there was a big gem only it looked as if there was mist swirling in it. Also on the front cover were big curvy letters in emerald color that said "Fairy Tales."

"That's great, let's take it to Heatherfield." Amber said to Aldarn.

Caleb's eye's lit up at the last word. Cornelia was in Heatherfield. He really wanted to see Cornelia.

"Come one love bird; let's go before you drool over the whole entire floor." Amber said with a small laugh in her voice.

They all head down stairs and outside so they could find a portal.

"So do we need to find Blunk or does anyone know of there nearest portal" Aldarn asked.

"Unfortunally I think we have to find Blunk." Caleb said. "Hey, no offense but doesn't Aldarn looks a little to different for earth." Caleb added. You know since Caleb was green and had horns coming out of his head it my look a little bit suspicious.

"You two just leave that to me." Amber said with a grin on her face. "First let's find Blunk and get the hecka out of here. She added.

Caleb led down one of the streets and into an alley. Then they saw a little green creature. He was digging in one of the garbage cans.

"Blunk, we need a portal back to Earth" Caleb said as he pulled the passling out of the garbage and on the ground.

"Blunk will do it for pretty girls hair pretties." Blunk said pointing to the two silver hair barrettes in her hair.

"Here take them; they were probably not looking very merridian like anyway." Amber said as she took them out of her hair and threw them to Blunk.

"Good, pretty, shiny. Follow Blunk." He said as he patted the barrettes. Then he put them into his pockets and started to lead them out of the alley.

A couple minute later, they were in the middle of the forest. He lead them to a big tree with an enormous trunk. The trunk had a big crack in the middle. In the middle you could see a blue glow.

Blunk then jumped the tree trunk and with a zap like electricity he was gone.

"Well I guess were suppose to follow" Aldarn said to the others.

"Yea but before that Amber is suppose to make you more earth like." Caleb said as he looked at his sister.

Amber gave Caleb a little nod and turned to Aldarn. "Don't worry this won't hurt and I'll turn you back to normal." Amber said to him.

She waved her hand over his whole entire body. And all of the sudden he totally changed.

His green skin was now an olive sort of color. The white horns on his head, was now spiky white hair. His clothes changed. He had a long brown sweater on with brown jeans and brown tennis shoes.

She took a little huff and bent over a little. Shape shifting another person always took a little out of her. It was much harder to shape shift Aldarn then it was herself.

She stood up normally and said: "See now your totally Earth worthy".

"Okay let's go" Caleb said as he walked through the trunk and through the portal. After he was gone Amber turned around to the new Aldarn.

"Don't worry I still think the Merridan Aldarn is cuter." Amber said to Aldarn as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed her. They kissed passionately until they had to pull apart for oxygen. Then Aldarn took her hand and led her into portal.

**Heatherfield**

It was after school and the girls we hanging around the park. Amber said they would meet them here with the book for Haylin. She also told Cornelia that she would bring Caleb with him, so Cornelia was a little bit excited.

A few minutes later Caleb, Amber, and Aldarn walked up to them.

"Hey guys what's up." Amber said to them.

"You tell us." Irma said as she saw the guy Amber was holding hands with.

"Yea who is this" Tarranee asked.

"Oh sorry guys I forgot that I changed him." Amber said as all three of them started to laugh.

"It's Aldarn. I had to make sure he was in disguised for earth." Amber added.

"This means you better keep the heart down Will." Cornelia added to the red headed girl sitting next to her.

"Hey let's just have a peaceful afternoon okay?" Will said to the rest.

"Is that the book?" Haylin asked Amber with excitement as she saw the book that Aldarn was holding.

"Sure is." Aldarn said as he handed the book to Haylin.

Haylin took the book from him muttered a thanks to both of them and started flipping though it. Everyone gather around them to see all the fairy tales. Well, except for Caleb and Cornelia who were standing behind the tree so they could have a little bit of privacy.

"Hi, how are you?" Caleb asked her.

"I'm good. You?" Cornelia asked back

"Same." Caleb said to her.

He stood there for a few seconds. He was going to tell her how he felt. He needed to. It was stupid not being with her.

"Listen Cornelia, this is ridiculous." Caleb said to her.

Cornelia just stared at him when she said that. Was he saying he didn't want to see her. Even though they weren't going out. Maybe he was saying that he never or will never like her. Her crystal blue eye's started to water a little bit.

"What's ridiculous"? Cornelia asked him. She wasn't going to cry unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Not being with you. Us not being together." Caleb said to her.

Her eyes lit up. She just let him continue.

"I think your beautiful, strong, intelligent, and caring." Caleb said to her. "I really like you, heck I think I may even love you." He added to her.

She had been wanting to say that fro her since they first met. She swung her arms around his neck and hugged him with affection.

"Caleb, I love you too." She whispered in his ear.

With that he pulled out of the hug and kissed her so passionately. Sparks flew. It like watching the fireworks display at the 4th of July. After an eternity the broke apart.

Then they heard clapping.

They turned around to find the rest of them looking at them and clapping.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but we just wanted to give are congrats and to say it's about time." Will said grinning.

Caleb and Cornelia just smile. Then Caleb took Cornelia's hand and gathered around the book along with the others.

"This is a great book Amber." Haylin said as she flipped through the pages.

"Look at all of these stories." Cornelia added.

"I know. There's Repunzel, sleeping beauty, Cinderella, and so may others." Tarranee said.

"I think the cover is pretty cool." Irma said. "Especially the swirling mist" She added.

Just then the Heart of Candacar started to lit up and rose over the swirling gem on the cover of the book.

They just all stared. The heart started to open a portal through the swirling mist. Then the portal started to suck everyone in.

Before anyone had a chance to ask what was going on, they were sucked through the swirling gem and into the book of fairy tales.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay that's Chapter 1. Now I know that may have been a pretty lame chapter but I'm trying. If you have any suggestions tell me. Oh and I really like Amber and Aldarn in the story so I'm not taking them out. Sorry if you don't like that idea. Review please and no flames.


	2. Ok, so we are?

**Hey everybody. Here is chapter 2. Just a little notice, I will do everything I can to make sure everything I spelled and written right. Also I picked a fairy tales story for each one. Except for Amber and Aldarn and Caleb and Cornelia. I put them together. Also all of these fairy tales are romantic but I will make sure that there is some action and comedy in here. Oh and some stories are based of the Disney movie. Please read and review. Oh and please no flames. Oh and I do not own W.i.t.c.h. or any of these fairy tales. Except for Amber.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Inside the Fairy Tale book**

Will was sleeping in a bed in a small room, when she heard a lot of loud ringing.

"WHAT"! She yelled as she sat upright.

She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her room. The walls were made out of stone. The furniture wasn't like the furniture in her room. There was not one Froggy thing in this room.

She started to wonder what was going on. Then she noticed that a loud ringing noise was coming from outside her window. She got up out of bed and walked to the window. When she looked out of it she saw a big tall bell tower, little houses everywhere, and off in the distance a huge white castle.

After seeing the castle she turned around and looked in the tall mirror. She didn't look like Will. Her hair still was red, and her eyes still chocolate brown but almost everything else had changed.

She was taller. Her hair which was short and kind of messy was now shoulder length, sleek, and straight. Her lips were a little bit rosier too. She was also not wearing her normal PJ's. She had a floor length blue night gown.

Then a bunch of mice came crawling out of everywhere. They were coming towards Will. Will wasn't scared though because she loved all animals. She was just thinking how cute they were when they started to talk to her.

"Cinderelly Cinderelly!" They all squeaked to her.

Will just stood there. She was stunned. Why were these mice talking and why were they calling her Cinderelly?

"Cinderelly, you better great ready. The mean ladies will need you." Said one of the mice. This mouse looked like he was the leader.

"What"? Will asked him in confusion.

"The mean ladies need you, just like they do every morning!" The mouse said with deep exasperation.

Will still was trying to understand what was going on when she remembered something. The Heart had opened a portal into the fairy tale book. She must be in a fairy tale, and since the mice were talking she must be in Cinderella! Since Will had read the books and watched the movie, she knew she could handle this. At least for now.

Will smiled at the mouse that was talking to her. "Don't worry Jacque; I'll be ready in just a second."

Jacque smiled back at her.

Will then opened up her drawer and pulled out a work dress and got changed behind a portable wall. (I forgot what those were called.) After she was done, she took the ribbon that was her dresser (the mice had put it there) and tied it up in her hair. Then slipped on her shoes and headed down stairs.

"I hope I can get out of this, and the others aren't in to much trouble." She muttered to herself.

**In Irma's story**

Irma was scrubbing a cobble stone floor around a well. She didn't know why she was doing this but found her self doing it.

She knew she had to be in some stupid fairy tale. She remembered the Heart opening a portal into the mist in the gem and then….. nothing. She still had no clue what story she was in. She guessed that she was a peasant but a lot of fairy tales had peasant girls in them.

As she was cleaning some birds perched themselves on the well and started to sing to her.

"What?" Irma said to them. She was a little bit annoyed with them but felt a tingling. Like the birds and her were suppose to do something.

The bird's just continued to sing to her.

Then for no reason at all Irma started to sing to the birds.

"_Do you want to know a secret? Promise not to tell? _

_We are standing by a wishing well._

_Just make a wish into the well, that's all you have to do. _

_And if you here it echoing your wish will soon come true."_

She finished singing that verse and walked over to the well but before she started to sing again she saw her reflection. She didn't look on bit like herself. Her hair was about the same length but more straight and shiny. Plus it was black. Her skin was much more whiter than usual and her lips were blood red. But before she could take this into consideration she continued singing. This time though she was singing into the well.

"_I'm wishing- (Echo's) I'm wishing_

_For the one I love_

_To find me- (Echo's) to find me_

_Today- (Echo's) today."_

"_I'm hoping- (Echo's) I'm hoping_

_And I'm dreaming of_

_The nice things- (Echo's) the nice things_

_He'll say- (Echo's) He'll say_

Then she started to do some vocalizing into the well. As Irma was vocalizing, she didn't notice that someone was watching from the wall behind her.

He was a hunk! He had beautiful blue eyes, wavy brown hair, and a prefect smile. But she just continued to sing into the well.

"_I'm wishing- (Echo's) I'm wishing_

_For the one I love_

_To find me- (Echo's) to find me_

_Today—_

"_Today!"_

The last word was not sung by Irma. She spun around to see who had sung it.

It was the guy who was watching her. The handsome prince.

Irma's stomach leapt as soon as she saw him. Usually she would have told him off for sneaking up behind him, but her brain said something else. "Run!"

With that she raced for the castle that was behind her. The prince was calling out to her, but Irma just flung open the door, raced inside, and the slammed the door.

She slumped down the door and just sat on the floor. She was just wondering what exactly had happen. With you know her singing and the mystery man, when she heard singing coming from behind her.

"_Now that I found you hear what I have to say!"_

It was the prince! He was singing to Irma! Irma walked to the closest window and stood there. She saw the handsome prince, and watched him as he continued his song.

"_One Song_

_I have but one song_

_One song_

_Only for you_

_One heart_

_Tenderly beating_

_Ever entreating_

_Constant and true_

_One love_

_That has possessed me_

_One love_

_Thrilling me through_

_One song_

_My heart keeps singing_

_Of one love_

_Only for you!"_

As he finished the last note he threw Irma a red rose which he was holding the whole entire time. (I made that up.) She caught it, kissed it, and held it close to heart. After the prince saw that he blew her a kiss. Then he scaled the wall, jumped on his horse, and rode away.

Irma just held the rose and slid down to sit on the floor. Then she realized who she was and which story she was in. She was Snow White! The way her skin looked, the color of her hair, the singing, and most importantly the prince. It all made perfect sense.

"I hope everybody else is having just as great of time as I am." She whispered to her self as she smelled the rose.

**In Taranee's story**

Taranee was in a little ball, in a tiny room. She didn't know exactly what was going on. She knew that obviously the gem full of mist was some sort of vortex. When the Heart came close to the vortex, the heart was powerful enough to open the vortex up. So she knew she was in some sort of fairy tale, but she didn't know which one.

Then the little room started to get bigger, and bigger. Until finally there was no more room. Taranee then stood up and notice a giant woman in front of her.

The women wore a peasant sort of outfit. She had a long brown dress on, a white apron over the dress, peasant shoes, and a white bonnet over her hair so you couldn't see her hair. She also had the gentlest face and one of the biggest smiles Taranee ever did see on a woman.

"Oh look at you." The woman said as she held out her hand.

Just then Taranee noticed a few things. First of all the room she had come out of wasn't a room. It was actually a flower that had bloomed. Second was that the woman was a giant. Taranee was just very tiny. So if she had just came out a flower and she was really tiny, that means that she was----

"Hello mother!" Taranee said. She didn't know why she said it. This wasn't even her real mother, but somehow she knew that in this story this woman was her mother.

"Oh aren't you precious?" She said to Taranee. "I think I will name you Thumbelina" She added to Taranee.

Taranee just smiled at her new mother. Then she thought "I hope everyone else is okay, and does nothing stupid".

**In Cornelia's Story**

Cornelia was sitting in a tower all by herself. She looked pretty much the same. Her hair was still blonde, her eye's blue, and she was still the same height. The only things that were different is that she was wearing a beautiful floor length pink dress, pink slippers, and that her hair was super, super, long.

She didn't no what happened. One minute she was sitting next to Caleb, feeling totally happy and the next she is sitting in a tower, completely alone.

Where was Caleb? She wouldn't mind being stuck in this tower as long as her prince was with her.

Then she heard a voice coming from down the tower. It was a women's voice. Evil and dark. She called up to Cornelia.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" The woman called.

Cornelia knew what to do. She took her hair and wrapped it around this hook. Then threw the rest of her hair down the tower.

The women then took hold of Cornelia's hair and climbed up. She then jumped through the window and started to talk to Cornelia.

"How are you doing today Rapunzel"? The woman said,

"I'm fine. How are you doing Enchantress? Cornelia answered back. Something in her knew that this was an evil Enchantress.

After a few minutes of small talk, the Evil Enchantress gave Rapunzel a hug, which was cold, and climbed, back down her hair.

After the Evil Enchantress left Cornelia leaned against the stone walls and slid down to the floor. There she started to cry. She couldn't believe this was happening. She finally found out that Caleb loved her and she would probably never see him again. She would probably never see her friends again either. All she would see was that Evil Enchantress, who was colder than ice.

"Caleb, where are you?" She sobbed

**Down at the bottom of the tower, in the same story**

Caleb had found himself riding through a forest. He was dressed in a medieval prince's outfit. He even wore a little golden crown. His horse was as black as the midnight hour.

He didn't even have a clue where he was at. He was too busy staring at Cornelia to realize what the Heart had done to them. He just had one thing on his mind. That was to find Cornelia!

As he was about to ride out of the forest, he saw a huge stone tower. He stared at it from inside the tower. He didn't know why but he knew that something was going happen and to stay hidden.

As soon as he thought that something did happen. A woman dressed in all black and purple and decked out in jewels came to the tower.

She lifted her head and called: "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" As soon as she called that, a long length of golden blonde hair came out from the top of the tower. As soon as it hit the bottom, the woman started to climb up.

Caleb waited a few minutes after the woman went up. Then the woman came down. A few seconds after the woman left, he heard some sobbing coming from the tower.

All of sudden he felt a sudden pain in his heart. Why did the crying affected him so much? Then he heard something else, something that lifted his heart to the heaven.

"Caleb" the voice sobbed from the tower.

He knew that voice. It was her. It was his angel. And she was crying. He didn't want her to cry. Did that woman do something to her? He wanted to hold her, to tell her that he would protect her and every thing would be okay.

He then jumped off his horse and hid his horse in the forest. Then he walked up to the tower and yelled the exact thing the woman yelled.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" He called up to the tower.

Without a moment of hesitation, a long length of blonde hair came down. He then grabbed her hair and started to climb up. When he got to the top he grabbed Cornelia's hair and pulled it back into the tower.

He turned around to face Cornelia, but Cornelia was on her knees still sobbing. She didn't even care if the Evil Enchantress was back, she was way too sad. She didn't know that the one person she loved more than life itself was behind her.

Caleb walked to Cornelia and knelled next to her. He then wrapped his arms around her and brought her towards him. Then he said to her; "Don't cry anymore Cornelia. I'm here. I'll protect you."

She quickly turned around in his arms, so she could face him. Sure enough it was him. Her prince.

"Caleb!" She breathed loudly, as she hugged him so tight and so intimately.

Then without quite knowing how to happen, they started to kiss. They kissed so fiercely and so passionately. They just kept continuing their kisses. Until after a light year, they finally broke apart.

For a while Caleb just held her, not wanting this moment to end.

**In Hay Lin's story**

Hay Lin was floating on a lake in front of a big castle. It was sunset and the moon would be up any minute. This was good because at the moment she wasn't human. She had been turned into a sawn!

Hay Lin was a gorgeous swan! Hear body was milky white, hey eyes had an Asian look to them, and her neck was long and graceful. She also had a golden ring around the top of her head. But as soon set over this lake, she would be back to normal.

You would think she would have been scared or upset by being turned into a swan but not are Hay Lin. She was just fluttering around, just enjoying be a sawn.

Then the moonlight touched her wings. The water swirled around her. Then in a couple of seconds, the water came down, and she was back to normal. And when I say back to normal I really do mean back to normal. She looked completely the same. Except for a few things.

She wore a gold crown on her head, (which was the gold ring around her head when she was a swan.) she was wearing a white gown with white slippers, and she was had a gold heart locket, on a golden chain around her neck.

When she was changed back, she walked out of the lake and onto the grassy shore. There waiting for her was a rugged old man waiting for her.

The man was wearing gray armor. He had rugged red hair and a rugged beard. He also had a look that would make Hell freeze over.

Haylin just politely looked at him.

"Good evening Von Rothbart." She said pleasantly as she gave him a little curtsey.

Just like Cornelia, Hay Lin didn't know how she knew him. But she did.

"Good evening Odette." He answered back to her.

Odette? Who the heck was Odette? She was Hay Lin wasn't she? Well obviously not here. So she just played along.

"I came here to ask you something." Von Rothbart said to her.

"What is that my lord"? Hay Lin asked him.

Von Rothbart got down on one knee and took Hay Lin's hand.

"Will you marry me"? He asked her.

'Woa! I've only been here for like 5 minutes and I already got a marriage proposal? I must be in a fairy tale' Hay Lin thought.

Normally she would have been very kind about a situation like this. She would tell the guy sorry and give him a pep talk. Not this time however. This time she felt something like anger bubble in her. She felt like he had asked her this before.

"Every night you ask me the same question." Hay Lin said.

"NO! NO!" Von Rothbart yelled.

"And every night I give you the same answer." Hay Lin continued.

"NO! NO!" He yelled again.

"I would die first." She finished.

Hay Lin felt like she had a lot of power just then.

"You really are something you know that" He said to her, with anger in his voice.

"I would think you would have been use to it by now." She said to him, in a smart-ass tone.

"FINE!" He yelled. "Maybe you need another day to think about it." He added, as he started to walk back to the castle.

Hay Lin looked at the moon and notice that it went down a little. Then she just sat next to the like and tried to think of someway to get her out of this story.

**In Amber's Story**

Amber woke up in a small soft bed. She looked around and saw log walls. Before she saw any of these story characters, she knew she was in a story in the book. But she didn't no which one, nor was she to worried. She had read all of these stories a million times. So she knew how to blend in.

She then decided to get dress and see what story she was in. She walked to the closet in her room and pulled out a white dress with a brown corset built in. After she put the dress on, she walked over to vanity. She then brushed her golden blonde hair and put on a thick brown head band.

Everything was the same with her, except for of course her hair

She then walked out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen/living. She found that she was living in a little log cabin.

In the kitchen there was a little circle wooden table. At the table sat 3 little old women. They were all whispering around a book they were reading.

As she looked at them she remembered who they were. The one dressed in pink was named Floura, she was the leader. The second one was the one dressed in green; she was the cheery one of the group. The last one was the one dressed in blue, she was the bad-tempered one but still very kind.

"I like this one." Said Flora pointing to a dress in the book.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Fauna agreed.

"But I think we should raise the hem." Mary-whether said.

"More frills too." Flora added.

"It should be blue." Mary-whether said.

"No dear pink." Flora said.

Mary-whether was about to say something mean back to her but Fauna stopped them.

"Oh this will be her best birthday ever!" Fauna said. "Especially since this is her 16th." She added.

Amber just smiled at them. They haven't seen her yet. She then remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

She walked down the stairs just humming.

Then the three women (her guardians) quickly shut the book.

"And what are you 3 up to?" Amber said evilly.

"Were not up to anything." All 3 of them chimed at the same time.

"We need more berried." Mary-whether said as she gave Amber a basket.

"But I just picked some yesterday." Amber said as she was shoved out of the cottage.

"But we need a lot more Briar-Rose." Fauna said to her.

Briar-Rose. So she was Briar-Rose, formally known as Princess Aurora, also known as Sleeping Beauty! She was in Sleeping Beauty!

"Now remember to come back before dark, and don't talk to strangers." Flora told her.

"Okay than, good-bye." Amber said to them waving.

"Good-bye!" All 3 of them waved back.

"Okay now let's get started on her birthday!" Flora said to the others.

Amber walked in the forest. A lot of small animals hung around her. They were chirping, squeaking, and hooting. She started to remember one of the songs in the story. For the heck of it she started to sing it, and as she was singing she started to dance.

"_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem."_

**With Aldarn, in the same story**

Just like Caleb in his story, Aldarn was also dressed in a prince's outfit. Also like Caleb he riding a horse through the forest. He looked exactly the same as he did when Amber shape shifted him. Except for of course his clothes.

He was wondering which story they were in. He remembered when they were little; Amber would always carry this book around and read from it. But Aldarn didn't know all the stories in here like she did.

Then he heard some singing coming from the distance. He rode his horse closer and closer to the singing. Then he got off his horse and walked closer and closer.

Then he spotted her. It was Amber! Well almost, her hair was blonde. But he knows his true love, and that was her. She was singing so beautifully, and dancing.

"_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem."_

He didn't know but before she could finish the song he walked up to her. She had her back turn. So as she glided around, he swept in and started dancing with her.

"Aldarn!" She said excitedly.

He smiled at her and continued the last part of the song.

"_But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
you'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream!"_

After they were done with the song they walked over to a log. They sat down on the log and look out into the beautiful forest. Amber then leaned on Aldarn, as Aldarn just held her.

"Shouldn't we figure out a way to get out of this story?" Amber asked Aldarn in a low whisper, not moving from her position.

"We can do that later." Aldarn said to her, holding her tighter. "I think I am starting to like this story." He added to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay that's the end of chapter 2. Sorry it was so long. I just wanted everyone to have a taste on which story each one is in. I will elaborate on each of their own stories soon. So please Read and Review. And no flames please. Also I do not own the song lyrics. Oh and I tried to write everything the best I could. Sorry PITA.**

**Oh and one last thing. A very special thanks to my first 3 reviewers of this story: Stray, PITA, and RobStartLovers. You guys rock!**


	3. A whisper on air

**Hey everybody, okay sorry for the long delay. I have been busy and I have had a bad case of writers block for this story. So tell me what you think of this chapter. So read and review and please no flames.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Haylin's story (she's in the swan princess)**

Haylin was sitting on the ground picking flowers. She was making her a forget-me-not-necklace. The moon was still up but it was going down slowly. She was thinking of a way to get out of this story, before prince not so charming tries to propose again.

As she was making her necklace she seemed to remember something that happened will the girls and Aldarn were looking at Amber's book. (Remember, Caleb and Cornelia was talking over by the tree.)

_Flashback_

"_This is an awesome book Amber." Irma said as she watched Haylin flip through it._

"_Thanks, my mother had for many generations." Amber replied._

"_Hey look at the inscription in the back cover." Haylin said as she finally flipped to the last page. _

"_My darlings, I love you now and for always. When you have this book, then you will always have me. If ever can't find this book, just read the rhyme below three times and the book will always come to you. Love you mother." Amber read with a big smile on her face._

"_That's so sweet." Will said._

"_But what's up with the rhyme?" Aldarn asked Amber_

"_Yea, it looks like a spell." Tarranee said._

"_It can't be, she wasn't a witch." Amber said with a little laugh. "She was a shape shifter." She added with a "duh" tone of voice._

_End of flashback_

"What if that wasn't just a random rhyme." Haylin thought to herself. "Maybe that was actually a spell." She added to herself.

Then she started to devise a plan. The best way to find out why they were in this book if someone could actually get the book and see what was inside. Or at least examine the swirly mist they got sucked into. And since only Caleb or Amber could summon the book, she would have to try to contact one of them.

Her best person to contact would be amber, since she probably would remember the spell better. But how would she contact her? It's not like she could just walk into a different story and tell her. It was extra hard since she didn't know which story Amber was in.

She looked at the moon and noticed that it was almost gone. "I better think of something quick!" She muttered to herself.

Then it hit her. She was the guardian of air! Maybe she could send a message through air to get to Amber.

Haylin closed her eyes and concentrate don her powers and try to become one with the wind.

Then she whispered to the wind in a voice that sounded like wind.

"Amber, summon the book." She whispered. "Remember your mother rhyme." She added.

Then she looked at the moon and noticed there was only a tin sliver left.

With that, she walked into the water. The moon then disappeared. The water around her turned into a pool of gold as it washed over her whole entire body.

When the water went back into the lake, Haylin was a gorgeous swan. The water around her was just normal colored water.

"I hoped it worked" Haylin muttered to herself as she swam around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I know this was a really short chapter. But I thought you guys should know that I have not forgotten about this story and were it was going. I will make a new chapter soon. So please review and no flames. Oh and thank you for everyone who had reviewed.**


End file.
